mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Dogfight!! Up Close and Personal with Remnants of the Foot Clan!
Chapter 14 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis Michelangelo Hamato has come to save Shadow Jones and Davianna Wallace from the renegade Foot Clan in exchange for his own life, but has been informed of Shadow's demise. Shadow is fortunately alive but not well, having been rescued and hospitalized. Her rescuer Renoir is seriously injured and missing an eye, but has reluctantly agreed to reenter the fight as the only lead to Mikey and Davianna's whereabouts. Davianna cunningly manages to free herself and flee, and is initially saved from a pursuing assassin by the bumper of Casey Jone's Hummer arriving with Casey and Renoir. Casey joins the outnumbered Mikey in his battle. But the assassin is still alive, and Renoir and Davianna desperately fend for themselves. Though they succeed in killing their attacker, the realization of taking a human life rattles them both. The other Hamato brothers Raphael and Donatello are interrupted en route by the Purple Dragons who are seeking revenge for their earlier counter in the alley, but the punks are easily defeated, and the turtles are finally able to rejoin their brother and Casey. Mikey and Raph face off together against their Foot Elite enemy, but Mikey is seriously injured shielding Raph from an attack. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Eikichi Gotoh (seen but not named) * Donatello Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato * Raphael Hamato * Casey Jones * Purple Dragons * Davianna Wallace * Davianna Wallace's Assassin Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 26.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 27.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 28.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 29.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 30.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 31.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 32.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 33.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 34.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 35.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 36.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 37.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 38.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 39.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 40.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 41.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 42.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 43.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 44.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 45.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 46.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 47.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 48.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 49.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 50.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 51.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 52.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 53.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 14 - Page 54.png| Transcript * /Transcript }} Category:Chapters